VA Summery: Book Cover, Plot, and all Charaters
by HAMPDENMAINEGRLFROMCALIFORNIA
Summary: It is a summery of all 6 books, incase someone was confused, this helps the reader understand waht is going on in the series.


Short Bio of everything that has happened over the Vampire Academy Series

Vampire Academy: Book cover:

Lissa Dragomir is a Moroi princess: a mortal vampire with an unbreakable bond to the earth's magic. She must be protected at all times from Strigoi; the fiercest and most dangerous vampires-the ones who never die. The powerful blend of human and vampire blood that flows through Rose Hathaway, Lissa's best friend, makes her a Dhampir; she is dedicated to a dangerous life of protecting Lissa from the Strigoi, who are hell-bent on making her one of them. After two years of illicit freedom, Rose and Lissa are caught and dragged back to St. Vladimir's Academy, hidden in the deep forests of Montana. Rose will continue her Dhampir education. Lissa will go back to being Queen of the elite Moroi social scene. And both girls will resume breaking hearts. Fear made Lissa and Rose run away from St. Vladimir's-but their world is fraught with danger both inside and out of the Academy's iron gates. Here, the cutthroat ranks of the Moroi perform unspeakable rituals and their secretive nature and love of the night creates an enigmatic world full of social complexities. Rose and Lissa must navigate through this dangerous world, confront the temptation of forbidden romance, and never once let their guard down, lest the Strigoi make Lissa one of them forever...

Plot:

Guardian in training Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway and Moroi princess Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir are brought back to their school, St. Vladimir's Academy after running away two years previously. On returning, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, who was the leader of the team of guardians sent to retrieve the two, is assigned to be Lissa's guardian. He offers to mentor Rose in her guardian training as he feels she has potential and with training can make up for the years she has lost. He also believes Rose can be an excellent guardian to Lissa due to the presence of a rare one-sided psychic bond to Lissa which allows her to know the latter's emotions, thoughts, and whereabouts. Rose agrees, knowing this is the only way she will be allowed to remain, and on graduation be Lissa's guardian to whom she is fiercely protective. Though they soon fall into the academy life, they find that Lissa has lost her social standing among the other Moroi royals owing to her running away. They decide to keep company with Lissa's "cousin" Natalie Dashkov, who is the daughter of sick and dying Victor Dashkov. On the very first day back they find that another Moroi student, Mia Rinaldi, who is dating Lissa's ex-boyfriend Aaron, holds a grudge against Lissa (and by default Rose). Mia finds every opportunity to insult Lissa and is in turn insulted and threatened by Rose. Lissa finds a friend, Christian Ozera, much to the ire of the ever protective Rose. Christian's parents had turned Strigoi (undead vampires) of their own will for immortality and had been killed by guardians. Rose mistrusts Christian because of his family history, also it is implied that she is jealous of Lissa's interest in him. Rose, in turn, starts falling for Dimitri. Things start getting worse when Lissa finds dead animals in her room along with threatening letters. Lissa starts going into depression and engages in self mutilation. It is revealed that though she has not specialized in any elemental magic (Air, Water, Fire, and Earth), she has a miraculous ability to heal, which was witnessed by Rose and their teacher Ms. Karp two years back. Rose finds out that this gift is shared by Ms. Karp, who is then taken to a mental institution. They find out that Lissa has affinity for Spirit, that might just be dangerous for her and Rose. This incident along with her increasing depression was what had caused Rose to run away with Lissa. While attending Sunday service, Rose hears that the Moroi saint St. Vladimir could heal people, and suffered from some form of depression. Also, he was protected by his loyal companion the "shadow kissed" Anna with whom he shared a bond. On returning from a shopping trip with Lissa, Victor, and Natalie, Rose has an accident and on waking up deduces from what Dimitri tells her (that she had a miraculous recovery) that Lissa had healed her. She reaches into her bond and finds that Lissa is lying on the attic of the Church bleeding from self-inflicted cuts. Her reporting this incident causes a slight break in their friendship.

Somehow discovering this, Mia insults Lissa, calling her unstable, causing Rose to punch her and break her nose. Though unable to follow her owing to being detained by teachers and guardians, Rose reaches through her bond while in her room and finds that Lissa is being kidnapped by some guardians who assault Christian when he tries to save her. She tries to go and warn Dimitri and instead ends up nearly having sex with him. They stop when Dimitri unclasps a locket gifted by Victor from her neck and he manages to throw it away. It is later revealed that Victor had charmed the locket with a lust charm which causes people to act on already existing attraction, letting go of inhibitions. Through the bond Rose finds out that Victor is the one who kidnapped Lissa and plans to use her to heal his genetic disease. He reveals that Natalie was the one who left the animals in Lissa's room to see her heal them after accidentally catching her doing so. He also reveals that Lissa had specialized in the rare fifth element Spirit, and that her bringing back Rose from the dead after the accident was what caused them to have a bond. Using Spirit is what was causing Lissa's depression. Though Lissa heals Victor for the time being, the school guardians are able to reach the place and rescue her. On returning, Victor convinces Natalie to turn Strigoi by killing while feeding and gets her to break him free. She injures Rose who was visiting Victor, but is killed by Dimitri. Dimitri reveals that he too feels for Rose but cannot have a relationship with her because of their age difference and because he won't be able to guard Lissa wholeheartedly if she is near him.

Frostbite: Book Cover:

Rose Hathaway's got serious guy trouble. Her gorgeous tutor Dimitri has his eye on someone else, her friend Mason has a huge crush on her, and she keeps getting stuck in her best friend Lissa's head while she's making out with her boyfriend, Christian. (So not cool).

Then a massive Strigoi attack puts St. Vladimir's on high alert, and the Academy crawls with Guardians-including the legendary Janine Hathaway...Rose's formidable, long-absent mother. The Strigoi are closing in, and the Academy's not taking any risks. This year, St. Vlad's annual holiday ski trip is mandatory.

But the glittering winter landscape and the posh Idaho resort only provide the illusion of safety. When three students run away to strike back against the deadly Strigoi, Rose must join forces with Christian to rescue them. Only this time, Rose-and her heart-are in more danger than she ever could have imagined...

Plot:

The story begins with Rose and Dimitri traveling to meet the legendary guardian Arthur Schoenberg for Rose's Qualifier Exam. Once they arrive at the home of the Moroi family he protects, they discover a bloody massacre of the entire family and their guardians, including Arthur. Rose also discovers a silver stake, a magical device which Strigoi cannot touch, meaning the Strigoi must have had human assistance in their attack. The massacre puts the vampire community on high alert. To keep the students at St. Vladimir's Academy safe, a ski trip to a lodge owned by a wealthy Moroi family is required right after Christmas.

During the ski trip, panic sets in when news of another Strigoi attack on a royal Moroi family spreads, where one of the dead was Mia's mother. During her stay at the lodge, Rose meets a Moroi named Adrian Ivashkov, who shows obvious interest in Rose, and later becomes friendly with Lissa after they both discover they are Spirit users. During Adrian's pool party, Mason, his friend Eddie, and Mia begin voicing their opinions about hunting Strigoi. After a heated argument with Dimitri, Rose tells Mason confidential information about the possible whereabouts of the Strigoi's hideouts. Using Rose's information, Mia, Mason, and Eddie sneak out of the ski lodge and travel to Spokane, Washington, to hunt down the Strigoi themselves. Rose discovers their plan, and she and Christian run out to stop them.

Rose and Christian find the group and convince them to return to the lodge. However, they are ambushed by Strigoi, who hold them captive for days, threatening to kill them. Rose eventually comes up with a plan to escape, and they all manage to get out of the house into the protection of the light, except Rose, who is left fighting two Strigoi. Mason is killed when he returns and attempts to help Rose. Rose then kills both of the Strigoi by beheading them, and collapses into shock, just as Guardians arrive. Once back at St. Vladimir's, Rose receives two molnija marks for her Strigoi kills. Dimitri also tells her that he turned down Tasha's offer to become her guardian, admitting that his heart is with Rose.

Shadow kiss: Book Cover:

It's springtime at St. Vladimir's Academy, and Rose Hathaway is this close to graduation. Since making her first Strigoi kills, Rose hasn't been feeling quite right. She's having dark thoughts, behaving erratically, and worst of all...might be seeing ghosts.

As Rose questions her sanity, new complications arise. Lissa has begun experimenting with her magic once more, their enemy Victor Dashkov might be set free, and Rose's forbidden relationship with Dimitri is starting to heat up again. But when a deadly threat no one saw coming changes their entire world, Rose must put her own life on the line-and choose between the two people she loves most.

Plot:

Rose, still in shock over Mason's death, prepares with the rest of the novices for the Qualifying Exam in which the novices protect the Moroi students from "attacks" by "Strigoi" (their Dhampir teachers). Rose is positive that she will be paired with Lissa, but instead is paired with Christian Ozera, while Eddie Castile (Mason's best friend) is paired with Lissa. Rose complains to her teachers, but ultimately resigns herself to guarding Christian. During the first attack on Christian, Rose sees Mason's ghost and freezes - and is accused of being a sore loser by her teachers. In a sudden twist, Christian is the only person who truly believes that Rose didn't screw up on purpose.

Meanwhile, Rose learns from Dimitri that Victor Dashkov's trial is coming soon - and that she and Lissa aren't going to be called to testify. She begs Dimitri to find a way to get them into the trial, and he promises to see what he can do. Adrian and Lissa are growing closer (in a teacher-student sense) to each other while practicing their Spirit use, making Christian jealous. After Rose settles a fight between Lissa and Christian, she begins to sense changes in herself - mainly feelings of intense anger (even more than is usual). Christian is also approached by Jesse Zeklos to join a secret "club" he and Ralf have started, though Christian turns them down. Rose gets suspicious, and starts trying to learn more about this club, which she later learns is called "Mana". Although Dimitri tries to get Rose and Lissa into court to testify, it is ultimately Adrian who gains them entry. On the plane ride to Court, Rose is struck with a horrible migraine, but shakes it off as they arrive at Court; Dimitri and Alberta accompany Rose, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian. Dimitri and Rose go to visit Victor in jail, who is as maddeningly pleasant as ever, and threatens to reveal what really happened between Dimitri and Rose the night he kidnapped Lissa. Dimitri threatens to have him killed in jail, but Victor taunts them with his knowledge. The day of the trial, Victor does reveal that Rose and Dimitri almost slept together, but everyone in the courtroom automatically believe this to be another one of Victor's lies. He is sent to prison by the court. Lissa meets with Queen Tatiana to discuss her future; she agrees to go to a college close to Court, and voices her opinion on Moroi fighting with Dhamphirs. Rose goes in to meet with Tatiana next - who insists that Rose stop sleeping with Adrian and call off their "engagement". Rose is stunned, and listens to Tatiana call her everything but a whore. Tatiana then reveals that she has been planning a marriage between Adrian and Lissa, and that they don't need to be carrying any of her "emotional baggage" around with them.

Rose shrugs off the queen's accusations and meets up with Lissa, lying to her about her conversation with the queen. Lissa takes Rose for a pedicure, where Rose is treated by a young man, Ambrose, who turns out to be a Dhamphir and the queen's blood whore. He takes Lissa and Rose to a fortune teller, who gives Rose a rather boring reading. Dimitri finds them and agrees to have his fortune read. The fortune teller predicts that Dimitri will "lose that which he treasures most".

On the plane ride back to the Academy, Rose gets another horrible migraine, this time drawing the attention of Alberta and Dimitri. When they are forced to make an unscheduled stop at a human airport to refuel during a snow storm, Rose's migraine becomes much worse, and when she steps off the plane, she sees the ghosts of Lissa's parents and brother, along with Mason.

Blood Promise: Book Cover:

Rose Hathaway's life will never be the same. The recent attack on St. Vladimir's Academy devastated the entire Moroi world. Many are dead. And, for the few victims carried off by Strigoi, their fates are even worse. A rare tattoo now adorns Rose's neck, a mark that says she's killed far too many Strigoi to count. But only one victim matters . . . Dimitri Belikov. Rose must now choose one of two very different paths: honoring her life's vow to protect Lissa—her best friend and the last surviving Dragomir princess—or, dropping out of the Academy to strike out on her own and hunt down the man she loves. She'll have to go to the ends of the earth to find Dimitri and keep the promise he begged her to make. But the question is, when the time comes, will he want to be saved? Now, with everything at stake—and worlds away from St. Vladimir's and her unguarded, vulnerable, and newly rebellious best friend—can Rose find the strength to destroy Dimitri? Or, will she sacrifice herself for a chance at eternal love?

Plot:

In Blood Promise, Rose leaves St. Vladimir's Academy to go after Dimitri, who has become Strigoi. The only clue she has though is that he is somewhere in Siberia. After a meeting with an alchemist named Sydney, they travel to Siberia, where she eventually finds Dimitri's family in the small town of Baia. While in Baia, she meets another "Shadow-Kissed" bonded pair, Oksana and Mark, and a mysterious Moroi man named Abe, who tries to force her to go back to St. Vladimir's. He eventually coerces her into leaving, and Rose agrees after a falling out with Dimitri's sister Viktoria. She then travels to Novosibirsk with other unpromised guardians to stake out Strigoi in the hopes of finding Dimitri. When she does meet him, she is too stunned by his Strigoi appearance to attempt to kill him, and ends up being held hostage by him. He refuses to kill her, and instead, says he will keep her until she decides to turn Strigoi to be with him.

All the while, Rose keeps checking up with Lissa back at St. Vladimir's through the bond. Avery, a secret Spirit user, has been using compulsion to control Lissa. During a visit to Lissa's head, Rose gets pushed out by Avery. While held hostage by Dimitri, who has been feeding off her and thus weakening her, Rose eventually manages to escape, grabbing a stake on the way out. Dimitri catches up with her, and they eventually battle on a bridge, where Rose manages to plunge her stake into his chest.

Exhausted, Rose ends up at the place of an alchemist friend of Sydney's, where Oksana, Mark, and Abe are waiting. When she wakes up, she realizes Lissa is in danger with Avery, who wants to kill Lissa and then heal her back so that Lissa would be "shadow-kissed" and bonded to Avery. With help from Oksana, Rose manages to guide Lissa and Adrian through the fight against Avery and her brother, Reed, and Avery's guardian Simon. After saving Lissa, Rose asks Oksana and Mark whether there is a way a Strigoi can be restored to their former selves. Reluctantly, they tell her of a Spirit user they knew named Robert Doru, who claimed to have restored a Strigoi back to life. However, only Victor Dashkov, his half-brother, would have any idea where he currently was. Realizing the situation was hopeless due to the fact that she already staked Dimitri, Rose goes back to St. Vladimir's Academy.

Back at St. Vladimir's Rose reunites with Lissa and shares what happened to her in Russia. Rose's mother, Janine, is also there, and reveals to Rose that Abe is actually her father. After agreeing to re-enroll in school to graduate, Rose goes back to her normal life at St. Vladmir's. However, she soon receives a package from Russia, enclosed with the stake she used on Dimitri, and a note from him saying he was not really staked properly, and was still alive, waiting for Rose to finish school to find her. Rose realizes that with Dimitri still a Strigoi, she has a chance to restore him to his former life, but only by finding Robert Doru.

Spirit Bound: Book Cover:

Dimitri gave Rose the ultimate choice. But she chose wrong…

After a long and heartbreaking journey to Dimitri's birthplace in Siberia, Rose Hathaway has finally returned to St. Vladimir's—and to her best friend, Lissa. It is nearly graduation, and the girls can't wait for their real lives beyond the Academy's iron gates to begin. But Rose's heart still aches for Dimitri, and he's out there, somewhere.

She failed to kill him when she had the chance. And now her worst fears are about to come true. Dimitri has tasted her blood, and she knows in her heart that he is hunting her. And if Rose won't join him, he won't rest until he's silenced her..._forever_

Plot:

The book begins with Rose taking her guardian trials, enabling her to leave St. Vladimir's Academy as a qualified guardian. After passing her trials with flying colors and receiving her promise mark, Rose - along with Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and the other dhampir graduates - head to the Royal Court to begin life outside of the academy. Rose and Adrian are currently attempting a relationship after she promised him she would give him a shot after she got back from Russia in Blood Promise. However, after learning that there is a way Dimitri can be saved from being a Strigoi, Rose sets off on a mission with Lissa to break Victor Dashkov out from prison when she learns that only he can help them to find out how to turn Dimitri back into a Dhampir. After successfully freeing Victor with the help of Eddie and Lissa, they head to Las Vegas to find Victor's illegitimate brother, Robert Doru. As a Spirit user who supposedly turned a Strigoi back into a Dhampir, Robert tells them that the only way to save Dimitri is to charm a silver stake with Spirit and stab him in the heart. However, it has to be a Spirit user who does the staking. While in Las Vegas, the gang meets up with Adrian, who has tracked Rose down via credit card records. While leaving a casino, they encounter a large group of Strigoi, lead by none other than Dimitri. Rose prevents Eddie from killing Dimitri because she knows there is a chance to save him. The gang narrowly escapes into the sun, leaving Dimitri to kill a bunch of humans and losing track of Victor and Robert in the process.

Once back at the court, Rose is chastised for running off with Lissa again and her hopes of becoming Lissa's guardian diminish further. She is punished by the guardians at court and is stopped from accompanying Lissa to her college visit to Lehigh. Instead, Lissa travels with Christian, her two appointed guardians, and Priscilla Voda, the queen's best friend. While at the visit, Christian and Lissa's assigned guardians, Serena and Grant, try to teach Lissa how to use a stake. Lissa is determined she can bring Dimitri back, so she tries to learn as much as possible about staking a Strigoi. After dinner at the college, the whole group is attacked once more by Strigoi. Lissa and Christian are kidnapped by Dimitri to be used as bait to get Rose to come to him, knowing that Rose can use their bond to find her. Rose and an army of the court's guardians head off to save Lissa and Christian and a fight erupts with the Strigoi. In the fight, Lissa attempts to stake Dimitri, with Christian's fire distracting Dimitri long enough for Lissa to get at his heart. After a number of failed attempts, she finally nails him in the heart with a stake she had finally managed to charm with Spirit's healing powers. In a blinding light Dimitri falls to the floor weeping, now a Dhampir once more.

Rose is hurried away from the scene and Dimitri is taken back to court where he is kept locked up. People are unsure as to how safe he is and doubt whether he is actually a Dhampir again. He refuses to let Rose in to see him because of his guilt for the way he treated her when he was Strigoi. Rose is hurt by this and persistently tries to get into to see him. Eventually she gets Mikhail's help and is given access to the holding cells. Dimitri then tells Rose, "I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has." He brokenly explains that because of the time he spent as a Strigoi, he is no longer able to love or to be loved by anyone because he feels he doesn't deserve it for what he did. Rose leaves heartbroken but not believing that things are over between them.

Meanwhile, the Royal Council and Queen Tatiana had been debating over a mysterious subject. It turns out they had voted to change the graduation age for Dhampirs from 18 to 16, meaning they would be sent out to fight at a younger age. This motion created many controversies and arguments. Rose doesn't stop herself from speaking her mind, threatening the queen in front of everyone and then being dragged out by guardians. Later, Adrian visits Rose in her room and she decides to really give it a go between them. Rose and Adrian very nearly sleep together until they realize they have no protection. Instead, Rose lets Adrian drink her blood. The next day, Rose bumps into Dimitri and starts to talk with him in a cafe. Suddenly, the Royal Guards burst in to arrest Rose. Dimitri defends Rose, proving that he still has strong feelings for her. Before he can get into trouble, Rose stops him and leaves willingly with the guards. It turns out that Rose is being accused of murdering Queen Tatiana. She is given a hearing which will decide whether she goes to trial or not. Her father, Abe, arrives unexpectedly and declares he will be Rose's representative in court, even though he is most definitely not a lawyer. After the hearing, Rose is being escorted back to her cell, and as she does, she is handed a note from Ambrose. The note is written from Queen Tatiana herself before she died. In the note, Tatiana realizes she is in danger and gives Rose information to use in case something happens to her. She reveals that Lissa's father had an illegitimate child, meaning that Lissa might not be the last Dragomir, and with a sibling, would be able to gain a seat at the Royal Council. At the end of the book, Abe and Rose have a conversation: "They don't even send royal traitors to prison, Rose. They execute traitors."

Last Sacrifice: Book Cover: Murder. Love. Jealousy. And the ultimate sacrifice. The Queen is dead and the Moroi world will never be the same. Now, with rose awaiting wrongful execution and Lissa in a deadly struggle for the royal throne, the girls find themselves forced to rely upon enemies and to those they thought they could trust….. But what if true freedom means sacrificing the most important thing of all? Each other.

Plot:

The novel begins with Rose in her prison cell contemplating her the charges brought against her, and occasionally using the bond to slip into Lissa's mind to view goings-on in Court. During Queen Tatiana's funeral, statues outside the church suddenly blow up, causing chaos, and making distractions for the guardians. Rose is soon broken out of prison by Mikhail, Eddie, Adrian, Abe, and Dimitri. Dimitri takes Rose out of Court and they drive for hours until they reach Sydney, who is also aiding in the escape. They continue traveling until reaching West Virginia, where Rose discovers she is to be kept in a motel until her friends back at Court can clear her name. However, she insists on leaving and helping herself, but after Dimitri catches her escaping, she convinces him and Sydney to look for Lissa's half-sibling. For safety, Sydney takes them to the Keepers, a strange group of Moroi, Dhampirs, and humans. Later, they find out the sole person who holds the information needed to find Lissa's sibling: Sonya Karp, now a Strigoi. The Dashkov brothers invade Rose's dreams and they later meet up with her at Ms. Karp's house in Kentucky, where Robert changes her back into a Moroi by stabbing her heart with a spirit-infused stake. After recovering from the shock of being restored, Sonya leads them to Jill Mastrano's house in Michigan, who is revealed to be the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. Not long after they arrived, Guardians raid the Mastrano house, forcing the characters to scatter and flee again, and creating the opportunity for Victor and Robert to kidnap Jill. Using her spirit abilities, Sonya is able to locate where the brothers are hiding Jill and relays the information to Rose. Upon questioning, Sonya also reveals to Rose that her and Dimitri's auras shine extraordinarily bright when they are around each other, which shows they are in love. This further confuses Rose about Dimitri's true feelings for her.

Back at Court, Lissa, Christian and Adrian try looking for Tatiana's murderer, and discover unsettling information about the Queen, her lover Ambrose, and Adrian's own mother, Daniella. While at Court, Lissa is in the running for Queen, despite being ineligible without a quorum. The process involves taking a series of tests to prove she is worthy of the throne, and after she passes, there is a huge debate among the Moroi if she can actually be queen.

Rose, Dimitri, and Sonya quickly find Victor and Robert and fight them to get Jill back. Rose battles with Victor, and in a Spirit induced rage, she inadvertently kills him. She becomes distraught as the group heads to a hotel to recover. In one of the rooms, Dimitri attempts to comfort her and tells her not to blame herself. He admits he loves her and regrets losing her, but refuses to take another man's girlfriend. Rose tells him she only belongs to herself, and she chooses Dimitri. The two embrace and have sex again, and Rose makes the decision to break up with Adrian when she sees him in person and not in one of his Spirit dreams. She tells Dimitri after they make love that in order for them to have a relationship, he must first forgive himself for the guilt he carries over his time as a Strigoi. That evening, the four leave to meet up with Mikhail near Court, Adrian comes along and witnesses a kiss between Dimitri and Rose. More pressing matters are at hand as they head back to Court, Mikhail and Rose having just gotten information from Sydney and the Alchemists confirming who the killer is.

Back at Court and in front of the Council and assembled Moroi, Rose presents Jill as part of the Dragomir bloodline needed for Lissa to be Queen. Then she reveals to all that Tasha is the one who killed the queen, as she hated Tatiana's policies. Rose also silently notices that Tasha has longed for Dimitri the entire time, which is why Tasha framed Rose for the murder. As guardians attempt to take in Tasha, she grabs a gun and holds Mia hostage. Lissa hurries forward in an attempt to compel her to stop, but Tasha ends up shooting towards Lissa. Rose jumps in front of Lissa and takes the hit in her chest. Her final glimpse is of Lissa and Dimitri standing over her as she blacks out. A few days later, she awakens in a palace room with Dimitri by her side. He joyfully tells her that they have both received full pardons and their guardian statuses again—she is one of Lissa's guardians and he is Christian's. Both are finally able to be open about their relationship. When Lissa visits Rose, she realizes they are no longer bonded. They speculate that because Rose was at the brink of death and healed herself without the help of Spirit, the bond was negated. Lissa also won the Royal elections, thanks to Jill being part of her bloodline and making her eligible. Adrian visits Rose and confronts her on why their relationship failed; Adrian blames it on Rose's constant yearning for Dimitri but Rose tells him it's both that and the fact that they are so different and he depends on her too much. Rose spends the remainder of her convalescence healing and being with Dimitri.

The series ends with Lissa's coronation. As she is crowned the new queen, Lissa shares a humorous look with Rose in the crowd. Rose, embracing Dimitri and feeling happier than ever with his love and Lissa's triumph, tells him she thinks that the future will be good.

All of the characters though out the series:

**Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway** – Rose is the seventeen-year-old, half-vampire half-human (Dhampir) protagonist of the 'Vampire Academy series and is best friends with Princess Lissa Dragomir. Her birthday is at the end of March. She died in the same accident as Lissa's parents and brother in the past, but Lissa unknowingly brought her back, making her a "Shadow-Kissed" Dhampir. Because of this, she has a one-sided bond to Lissa, allowing her to read Lissa's thoughts, sense her feelings and see through her eyes. Sarcastic and quick-witted, Rose is training to become Lissa's Guardian, while in the process of falling in love with her mentor, Dimitri Belikov. Rose is described as gorgeous with semi-exotic desert-princess features: big dark eyes, dark brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. She is 5'7' with an athletic but curvy figure. She has a strained relationship with her mother, the famous Guardian Janine Hathaway. She is accused of murdering Queen Tatiana at the end of Spirit Bound but is later revealed to be innnocent, the real culprit being revealed as Tasha Ozera. She enters into a relationship with Adrian after returning from Russia and denies her feelings for Dimitri throughout the course of Last Sacrifice. Nearing the end of the book, she is surprised to learn of Dimitri's strong feelings for her, feelings he had previously denied. To Dimitri's disbelief, she returns his feelings and they reunite once more. She loses her bond with Lissa in Last Sacrifice when Rose almost dies but comes back on her own, rather than being brought back by Spirit. The series ends with Rose officially starting her relationship with her true love, Dimitri, her future looking bright.

**Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir** (Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir) – A seventeen-year-old Moroi princess and Rose Hathaway's best friend. Lissa is the last vampire in the Dragomir royal line, giving her the title "Princess." Her family, along with Rose, died in a car accident when she was fifteen, but Lissa unknowingly brought Rose back from the dead, creating a bond between them. Lissa is described as beautiful, with long, platinum blond hair and jade green eyes. Her element is the extremely rare "Spirit" like St. Vladimir's, which is a psychic element that comes from the mind and soul. Before she left the Academy, she was in a relationship with Aaron, who Mia Rinaldi started dating after Lissa left. She develops feelings for Christian Ozera in Vampire Academy and starts dating him later on in the same book. Lissa later discovers to have a half-sister, Jill, by her father and subsequently is crowned Queen. She loses her bond with Rose in Last Sacrifice when Rose almost died but came back on her own, rather than being brought back by Spirit. The series ends with her coronation as queen.

**Dimitri Belikov** – A well-respected twenty-four year-old Dhampir of Russian origin from Siberia, assigned to be Lissa's Guardian along with Rose. Dimitri has a slight Russian accent, and likes old western novels. He is 6'7", has brown eyes, shoulder length hair a few shades lighter than Rose's dark brown hair, and tanned skin. He is sometimes described as a 'god,' in reference to his reputation as one of the most skilled and 'badass' guardians around. He is also Rose's mentor and love interest. He returns Rose's feelings but attempts to stay out of a relationship with her for most of the series, since it would interfere with his guardian duties. He is turned Strigoi at the end of Shadow Kiss and is later turned back by Lissa near the end of Spirit Bound. He becomes increasingly depressed after being turned back to a dhampir, riddled with intense guilt over the things he did while he was Strigoi. He helps Rose break out of prison in Last Sacrifice and goes on the run with her. Throughout the journey, he slowly starts to open his heart and discover life and love again. Though at first claiming to have lost his love for Rose, he later admits otherwise and they begin a relationship nearing the end of Last Sacrifice.

**Christian Ozera** – Lissa's primary love interest. He is an outcast because his parents (Lucas and Moira) willingly became Strigoi. He's a royal Moroi who holds radical ideas about fighting against Strigoi. He specializes in Fire magic. His physical appearance is described to be tall with black hair and crystal blue eyes. After his parents were killed, he was raised by his aunt Tasha Ozera.

**Adrian Ivashkov** – A royal Moroi and great-nephew of the queen. He has messy but stylish brown hair, emerald green eyes, and high cheekbones; 6'2 to 6'4 tall. He, like Lissa, is a Spirit user and suffers the same side effects as she does. He numbs the effects by drinking alcohol and chain smoking. He and Lissa start to explore the different abilities Spirit users have. Adrian has the ability to "walk dreams," which he often uses to visit Rose when they are both sleeping. Rose meets Adrian at the ski resort in Frostbite where his feelings for her are no secret. He enters into a relationship with Rose in Spirit Bound. His heart is shattered at the end of Last Sacrifice, when Rose reveals she still loves Dimitri and is therefore unable to continue their relationship. His fate is left unknown at the end of the series.

**Victor Dashkov** – A royal Moroi with Sandovsky's Disease. He is Natalie's father and was a dear friend of Lissa's father. Due to his disease, he does not have a chance of ever becoming king of the Moroi. He was imprisoned for torturing Lissa into curing his disease with Spirit in Vampire Academy and is later broken out of prison by Rose, Lissa, Eddie, and Mikhail in Spirit Bound. After a Strigoi attack, they lose Victor and his brother Robert Doru in a Las Vegas casino. Rose unintentionally kills him at the end of Last Sacrifice.

**Natalie Dashkov** – A royal Moroi with jet-black hair and jade green eyes who specializes in earth magic. She is very awkward among other royals and is known for talking a lot. She was once a good friend of Lissa's but later becomes Strigoi to rescue her father Victor from the Academy's jail. Dimitri kills her in Vampire Academy after she tried to kill Rose. In Spirit Bound, it is implied that Victor had her turn Strigoi because he hoped his brother would be able to turn her back after she broke him out.

**Mason Ashford** – A Dhampir who is one of Rose's best friends, and also a novice Guardian like her. He frequently helps out Rose throughout the series. He is interested in her romantically, and Rose eventually attempts a relationship with him, only to find it fall apart because of her unbreakable connection to Dimitri. He dies in Frostbite while the others (except Rose who is fighting alongside him) escape. His ghost continues to aid Rose in Shadow Kiss and finds peace at the beginning of Blood Promise.

**Mia Rinaldi** – A non-royal Moroi whose element is Water. Mia holds a grudge against Lissa (and by default, Rose) because of how Lissa's older brother, Andre, used her and broke her heart. She is described as having a soft face and curly blond hair that makes her look very young and almost doll-like. Her parents work for one of the royal families but she prefers to keep it a secret; however, Mason found this out in Vampire Academy and told Rose. After she saved Rose's life in Frostbite, she ends up becoming friends with both Lissa and Rose.

**Tasha Ozera** – Natasha "Tasha" Ozera is Christian's aunt. Like Christian, she has black hair, wintry blue eyes, and is a Fire user. She took care of Christian when his parents turned Strigoi. She has a scar across her face from the fight she put up when Christian's parents tried to turn him. She is romantically interested in Dimitri, and wanted to have a child with him, but he did not return the feelings because of Rose. She is revealed to be Queen Tatiana's killer in Last Sacrifice, her motive cited as her dislike for the age law. Rose later finds out Tasha still had strong feelings for Dimitri, who was unable to enter a relationship with her due to his love for Rose, explaining Tasha's desire to frame Rose for the crime.

**Janine Hathaway** – Rose Hathaway's legendary mother who is 5 feet tall, has curly auburn hair, brown eyes, and is very stern. She appears in Frostbite. She is a very 'badass' Dhampir, according to her reputation, who has killed many Strigoi. Her relationship with Rose starts off very sketchy but improves throughout the series.

**Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur** – Rose Hathaway's father and a well-known Turkish mobster described as the 'knee cap-breaking' type. His physical appearance is tall (like any other Moroi), slightly broad, dark-haired and threatening. He is guarded by two Dhampirs and is known for making trades, blackmailing, and other illegal businesses. He also has many connections in the Moroi world. Rose meets him during her journey in Siberia in Blood Promise. After being accused of killing Queen Tatiana in Spirit Bound, Abe offers to be her lawyer despite not officially being one.

**Sydney Sage** – An Alchemist who helps Rose find Dimitri's hometown, Baia, in Siberia. She is a human who knows a lot about Moroi and dhampirs but dislikes them. She has many tricks and techniques in getting rid of Strigoi bodies and is also equipped with a special potion that can turn a dead Strigoi corpse into a fist sized ball so it is unrecognizable. Her fate is left unknown at the end of the series.

**Queen Tatiana Ivashkov** – Ruler of the Moroi and dhampirs. She was killed in Spirit Bound. Rose is accused of killing Tatiana, but she was actually killed by Tasha Ozera. She was also said to have a secret relationship with Ambrose.

**Jillian Mastrano** – Jillian Mastrano is a Moroi, a Air user who attends St. Vladimir's. She is 15, has green eyes and brown hair. Her mother is a ballet dancer, and they live in Ann Arbor, Michigan. She meets Rose in Shadow Kiss, and asks her how to fight the old-fashioned way, but Rose tells her to ask Christian Ozera. In Last Sacrifice, she was revealed as the illegitimate daughter of Eric Dragomir, making her Lissa's younger half-sister.

**Headmistress Kirova**- Headmistress at St. Vladimir's.

**Alberta Petrov**- The captain of the guardians at St. Vladimir's. She is revealed to have known about Dimitri and Rose's relationship.

**Stan Alto**- A male guardian and teacher at St. Vladimir's. He and Rose often fought.

**Eddie Castile** – He is a Dhampir and is one of Rose's closest friends after the Spokane incident involving him, Rose, Mason, Christian, and Mia. He's loyal and after the book _Frostbite_ it is told he matures a lot from Spokane. He was also the best friend of Mason Ashford. In Last Sacrifice, he kills a Moroi defending Lissa, and is tried for his actions. His fate is left unknown at the end of Last Sacrifice.

**Aaron**- Lissa's ex-boyfriend. He started dating Mia Rinaldi while Lissa and Rose were gone.

**Ralf Sarcozy**-member of the "Mana" club. He and Jesse invites Christian to join their club, but Christian refuses. Later, they invite Lissa to join their club. Lissa agrees, finding the invitation as a chance to spy on them. After they invite her, they attack her, and Rose comes to Lissa's aid. Due to Lissa's Spirit powers, Rose is persuaded to torture them, until Dimitri and Alberta arrive.

**Jesse Zeklos** - Was caught by Dimitri for making out with Rose in Vampire Academy. A member of the "Mana" club. He helped Ralf attack Lissa in the woods.

**Dr. Olendzki** – The Moroi nurse at St. Vladimir's.

**Robert Doru** – Victor's half-brother. He was apparently the first Moroi ever to restore a Strigoi back to Dhampir or Moroi. He made his first appearance in Spirit Bound.

**Daniella Ivashkov** -Adrian's mother. She appears kind towards Rose and oddly accepting of her and Adrian's relationship. She pays Joe, a janitor, to testify that he saw Adrian the night Tatiana was killed to cross Adrian's name out of the list of suspects. She is revealed to have known about Jill and stealing any of the Alchemist's records of her.

**Emily Mastrano**- Jill's mother and Eric Dragomir's lover. She had a brief relationship with Eric sometime after his father's death. She used to be a dancer in Las Vegas, where she met Eric. She later becomes a ballet dancer.

**Sonya Karp** – Former teacher at St Vladimir's. She is a skilled Spirit user, then she turned Strigoi after finding her Spirit powers as depressing. She is turned back by Robert Doru in Last Sacrifice and happily reunites with her lover, Mikhail. She aids Rose and Dimitri after being turned back, unwittingly leading them to Eric Dragomir's illegitemate child, Jill.

**Mikhail Tanner (a.k.a. Tomas Sanders in some international books)** - Lover of Ms. Karp. He helps Rose in Spirit Bound and in Last Sacrifice. He is reunited with Sonya in Last Sacrifice.

**Priscilla Voda**- The Queen's best friend. Appeared in Shadow Kiss, Blood Promise, and Spirit Bound. Killed by Dimitri's Strigoi clan in Spirit Bound.

**Ambrose** – Dhamphir lover of Queen Tatiana.

**Rhonda** – A psychic at the Moroi court. She is also the aunt of Ambrose.

**Isaiah** – An ancient, powerful Strigoi who kidnaps Rose, Mia, Christian, Eddie and Mason towards the end of Frostbite.

**Elena** – Isaiah's second-in-command. She is a recently 'awakened' strigoi.

**Olena Belikova**- Dimitri's Mother.

**Viktoria Belikova**- Dimitri's sister.

**Yeva Belikova**- Dimitri's Grandmother.

**Karolina Belikova**- Dimitri's sister. Has a son, **Paul** and baby daughter, **Zoya**.

**Sonya Belikova**- Dimitri's sister.

**Oksana**- Another spirit user (from Russia). Lives with her husband **Mark**, who is bonded to her.

**Headmaster Lazar**- The new headmaster in Blood Promise. He has two children; Avery Lazar, and Reed Lazar. He withdraws his position after her daughter's insanity caused by wielding Spirit, leading to her hospitalization in a sanatorium.

**Avery Lazar**- A royal Moroi who appears in Blood Promise when her father takes over as the academy's principal. She makes friends with Lissa and Adrian and expresses interest in Adrian, but after a while of being in Lissa's head, Rose determines that Avery is out to destroy her reputation by getting her to drink and thin down her spirit powers. Rose also figures out that Avery is a spirit user who wants to kill Lissa and make her shadow-kissed so that they could share a bond.

**Simon** – Avery's guardian who is also bonded to her. It is said that Avery found Simon dying after a battle and made him Shadow-kissed.

**Reed Lazar** – Avery's brother and is bonded to her. Reed is known to be very non-social most of the time. When he does talk he's very rude. He appears in Blood Promise, when his father was the new headmaster. Rumors said that Avery killed him, so that she could make him be Shadow-kissed.

_Sites: Wikipedia and Rachelle Meads Website._


End file.
